


Judgement

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Court Martial, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that Spock be called to serve in such a position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

It was inevitable that Spock be called to serve in such a position. Kirk might have termed it a hazard of occupation, but they both knew that only in exceptional circumstances would he ever be called to sit on such a tribunal. As a Vulcan, however, Spock was considered more impartial than his former captain, and his logical consideration of facts thought to make him impervious to emotional manipulation. 

The young captain had broken the rules and would be court-martialed, yet he could not find it in him to think what she had done for the Yzrian refugees was wrong.


End file.
